


Do you have a wish...?

by alicedragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Sexual Humor, Wow no angst did I even write this?, although it's pretty mild, this whole thing is honestly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicedragons/pseuds/alicedragons
Summary: “ya really love ‘im, don’t ya boss?”“Well—of course I do, Red!”“and yer sure about this?”“I... I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life.”-----------------------------------Edge has an important question to ask, but his nerves seem to be getting the better of him. Perhaps all he needs is a little luck from the stars.Just a spontaneous little one-shot I wrote in celebration of Australia's marriage equality vote being yes!





	Do you have a wish...?

**Author's Note:**

> What? No angst? Did alicedragons even write this?  
> As it turns out, I did! I was in the mood for something fluffy after the results for my country's marriage equality vote were announced. Hooray for love! <3

Edge paced back and forth across the living room, his soul hammering erratically in his chest. His fingers fumbled idly with the box in his pocket, continuously running over the smooth velvety surface. “What—what if he says no?” he asked, for what was probably the hundredth time that morning.

Red, who was sitting on the sofa, only half paying attention to the programme playing on the TV, glanced up. “relax, boss. he’s gonna say yes.”

“I—I don’t know, brother. You know he isn’t big on commitment…” Edge halted suddenly, swallowing thickly. He began restlessly tapping his foot, dragging his sharpened fingers over the small box.

“nah, yer fine, boss,” Red said, giving a blasé wave of his hand, his attention already back on the TV. “just call ‘im. quick ‘n easy. like rippin’ a band aid off.”

Edge shook his head, resuming his pacing. He could feel a flushed heat coursing through his bones, induced by the panic in his soul. “We don’t have skin, brother. Ripping a band aid off is virtually painless. No, this is more like… popping a dislocated bone back into its socket—but ten times worse.”

Red looked back up, brow bone raised questioningly. “geez boss, this a proposal or an execution?” Edge could barely focus on Red’s words, and he began chewing on his phalanges, hardly registering the pain his sharp teeth elicited. Red gave a sigh, and turned off the TV. “alright boss, c’mon, take it easy,” he said, rising from his seat. He took a hold of Edge’s hand, gently prying it away from his mouth. Edge looked down at him, eye-lights blown wide with anxiety. Red frowned. “hey, c’mon, sit down boss. all yer pacin’ is makin’ me antsy.”

Edge hesitantly obliged, allowing Red to guide him to the sofa. His hand was still in his pocket, the small box clutched tightly in his grasp. “now how ‘bout ya tell me why this has got ya so worked up all of a sudden?” Red asked. “ye’ve been fine about it fer weeks—why’re ya suddenly freakin’ out?”

Edge stared scrutinisingly the carpet, his shoulders stiff. “You—you don’t understand, brother. This is the most important thing I’ve ever had to do! It has to be perfect.”

Red chuckled softly, his eyes going gentle as he regarded his brother fondly. “ya really love ‘im, don’t ya boss?”

Edge’s gaze shot up, and he glared at his brother. “Well—of course I do, Red!”

“and yer sure about this?”

Edge pinched his nasal bridge, taking a deep, shuddering breath. “I…” He swallowed, composing himself before looking at his brother. “I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life.”

Red smiled, placing a reassuring hand on Edge’s shoulder. “then ye’ve got nothin’ to worry about, boss.”

Squeezing his eye sockets shut, Edge shook his head. “What if… what if he doesn’t feel the same way?” His voice was suddenly very small, a whisper so uncanny of the normally outspoken skeleton. “What if he doesn’t want this?”

Red frowned, removing his hand from Edge’s shoulder. He surveyed his brother for a moment, eye-lights perceptive as they examined Edge’s face. Eventually he sighed, holding out his hand. “show it to me, boss.”

Edge frowned at his brother, uncertain for a moment. But Red gave him a steady, deliberate nod, glancing at Edge’s pocket. With a defeated sigh, Edge withdrew the small box, handing it to Red, who opened it. A smile crept across his face as he examined the ring inside. “heh. he’s gonna love it, boss, ya big sap.”

Edge rolled his eye-lights, mumbling, “Of course he is; I am an exceptional artisan,” but in truth, Red’s words quelled some of the anxiety inside him. He’d spent weeks scouring every shop in the Underground for the perfect ring, and after giving up on his own universe, he’d even extended his search to the other worlds. But nothing had struck his fancy, and so in the end, he’d conceded to making the ring himself. It had taken over a month of magic, sweat, and tears, but he’d finally managed to craft what he deemed to be an adequate ring. (And by his standards, adequacy practically equated perfection).

The ring was simple. A smooth gold band, emblazoned with a single topaz. Edge had cut the jewel in such a way that it glinted every time the light hit it. Red chuckled as he twirled the ring between his fingers. “heh. ya even got it to match his magic. how’d ya manage that, boss?”

Edge scowled, snatching the ring away from his brother. “Many hours of hard work—which I certainly _do not_ need you tainting right now.” He placed the ring back in its box, shoving it in his pocket. “Anyway, what does it matter what the ring looks like? You know he doesn’t even care about material things.” Edge’s soul had increased its pace once again, a sick feeling rising in his chest.

Red shrugged in agreement. “yeah, i guess yer right. he doesn’t.”

Edge frowned at his brother. “If you’re trying to help me, you’re certainly doing a very poor job of it.”

Red huffed a small chuckle, shaking his head. “boss, ya know he ain’t gonna marry ya ‘cause a’ some fancy ring.”

“Really, Red. This isn’t helping. At all.”

“boss—ya ain’t listenin’ to me.” Red levelled Edge’s gaze, smiling at him with a surprising amount of sincerity for someone normally so reserved with his emotions. “it’s not the ring that matters—it’s you. he’s gonna marry ya ‘cause ya spent weeks makin’ it. he’s gonna marry ya ‘cause of how much ya care about him—how much he cares about you. he’s gonna marry ya ‘cause he loves ya—just as much as you love him.”

Edge frowned slightly, glancing away from Red. But his soul warmed at his brother’s words, and subconsciously, he squeezed the box in his pocket. He blinked away the tears that threatened to spill over the ridges of his eye sockets. “call ‘im, boss,” Red said, softly, placing a hand on Edge’s arm.

For a few moments, Edge hesitated, chest seeming to grip tightly at his soul. But finally, he nodded, giving the box in his pocket one final squeeze. Retrieving his phone, he dialled, and waited as it rang. His soul thumped as the seconds ticked by, a heavy lump seeming to form in his throat. He almost flinched as he heard someone pick up on the other end of the line. “’sup edgelord?”

Edge’s soul flipped in his chest, and for a brief second, he froze, unsure what to say. Then Red caught his eye, giving him a firm nod, and Edge swallowed heavily against his nerves. “S-Stretch?” Edge cursed his voice for shaking.

“your powers of deduction never fail to impress me. what’s up?”

Edge bit down, taking a deep breath. He ran his fingers over the box in his pocket, reminding himself why he wanted to do this. “I… um, I…” _Damn it. Why was he suddenly so ineloquent?_

“look, edge, if you’re nervous ‘cause you’re calling to ask if i wanna fuck, i’m gonna assure you—there’s no need to be. we’ve been dating for three years now. i know you’re good in bed.”

Edge flared, his cheek bones going red, despite himself. “N-no! You asshole, that’s not why—” Edge took a deep breath to compose himself. Somehow, his exasperation at Stretch’s teasing seemed to fuel his confidence, because, with a new sense of determination, he said, “Stretch, I have something I need to ask you. Meet me here in ten minutes—and don’t be late.”

Edge didn’t bother waiting for a reply before hanging up, not entirely sure how much longer his sudden poise would last. Red offered him a grin, shooting him a thumbs-up before turning the TV back on. “go get ‘im, boss.”

 

****

 

Stretch stepped out of the machine in Edge’s basement exactly eleven minutes later. Edge was certain he’d done it on purpose, but his anger all but dissipated upon seeing the other skeleton, his soul going light in his chest. “Turn around, Ashtray, we’re going back to your universe.” He was also glad to have something to irritate Stretch in return.

Stretch cocked his head, giving Edge a dubious look. “why’d you make me come all the way here if we’re just going straight back?”

Edge smirked, linking his arm around Stretch’s. He was doing his best to exude confidence, but inside, his soul was fluttering frantically. “I needed to get you off your ass, lazybones.”

“why? you need my ass for something?” Stretch winked, and Edge couldn’t control the small smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth, despite the air of indignation he emanated.

“Maybe later,” he said, “but I have something more important I need to do first.”

“but what could be more important than fu—”

“Come,” Edge instructed, guiding Stretch towards the swirling void of magic. “And—don’t you dare try to make a pun out of that.”

Stretch, who had been about to open his mouth, snapped it firmly closed, smirking. Edge rolled his eye-lights, but his soul swelled fondly as they stepped forward into the portal of magic. Upon reaching the Underswap brother’s basement, Edge glanced at Stretch, saying, “Alright, I need you to take us to Waterfall.”

Stretch raised his brow bone in curiosity. “why?”

“It’s—just do it, okay? It’ll make sense when we get there.” Edge had long debated with himself on what the perfect location for his proposal would be. He’d immediately ruled Underfell out. He personally had too many bad memories associated with almost every nook and cranny of that place, and he couldn’t say Stretch didn’t feel the same way. So, hours had been spent pondering over the best locations of Underswap. He’d battled with himself a little over the fact that he and Stretch didn’t exactly have any meaningful memories tied to any of the locations here—except perhaps the living room sofa, but he wasn’t sure their favourite make-out spot was entirely appropriate for this.

It had occurred to him that they weren’t exactly a very romantic couple. Their relationship had mostly been bred from swapped insults and poorly veiled flirting. This had stirred up some anxieties on Edge’s part—what if this was just too sappy for Stretch and he laughed Edge off? But he’d managed to shake off the thought (though he couldn’t deny it still discretely warred in his mind). Eventually, he’d settled on Waterfall. Not least because of its beauty—though he knew such a detail might be important to him, he doubted Stretch would care what their surroundings looked like. Still, Edge knew that an aesthetic, clean environment would put his own mind at ease, so he’d picked Waterfall.

A very specific part of Waterfall, in fact.

“whereabouts in waterfall?” Stretch asked. “it’s a pretty big place, y’know.”

“I know!” Edge snapped, a little of his anxiety leaking into his tone. He took a breath, trying to calm himself. “Just—the… room.”

Stretch stifled a snort, raising his brow bone. “you mean the _wishing_ room?”

Edge growled, his patience wavering. He really did love Stretch—but _stars_ if he didn’t know how to irk Edge to no end. “Yes, the fucking _wishing_ room! Just take us there, you prick.”

Fortunately, one thing that seemed to allow their relationship to persevere was the fact that Edge’s brashness seldom got to Stretch. The lazier skeleton chuckled, shrugging. “alrighty, edgelord, hold on tight.”

For a brief, disorienting moment, the world spun around them, and Edge felt the familiar uncomfortable lurch he experienced every time Stretch or Red took him on one of their ‘shortcuts’. When his feet hit solid ground, Edge clung to Stretch’s arm for a moment to keep himself stable. When his surroundings came into focus, he had to stop to catch his breath. Tiny lights illuminated the ceiling and the walls, glinting in the darkness of the small cave.

When he and his brother had first stumbled upon this universe, Red had taken an immediate liking to this little cave. Edge had never understood why, often making fun of his brother for it. But after a while, he’d pretended not to notice when Red snuck off to hide here—to make his little wishes to the stars. After all, such a thing was beneath the Great and Terrible Papyrus—or so he’d told himself. But over time, he’d found that—more often than not— _he_ was the one sneaking off to come here. It was so strange—this was just a silly cave after all, and wishing to the stars (which weren’t even real) was such a juvenile thing. But somehow, Edge had found comfort in this place. A sense of serenity he knew he’d never be able to find in Underfell.

Which was why, as soon as they landed, Edge found his soul warming. He let go of Stretch’s arm, instead pulling him into a hug. He could already feel the tell-tale signs of tears prickling at his eye sockets as he pressed his face into Stretch’s shoulder. “You know I love you… right?”

Stretch gave a soft laugh of surprise, hugging Edge back. “of course i do—what’s going on? is everything okay?”

Edge nodded quickly, drawing away. “Yes. I’m sorry. Everything is—” He swallowed, hand going to the box in his pocket. “Everything is perfect.”

Stretch smiled, the soft golden glint of his eye-lights sending trembling excitement to Edge’s chest. “so why’d you wanna come here?” he asked, glancing around. “i mean, i’m happy to fuck wherever you want, but isn’t this a little public?”

Edge didn’t even bother pretending to be irritated. Instead, he allowed the fond smile to creep across his face, hand fumbling over the box in his pocket. He took a hold of Stretch’s hand, leaning forward slightly and meeting him halfway in a soft kiss, with just their teeth pressed gently against each other. When he withdrew, a pale golden blush coloured Stretch’s cheek bones, and Edge felt his own face heating as well. With a glance at the flickering ceiling, he said, “I came here, because I have a wish to make. It’s—it’s quite a big wish, so… so I hope…” Edge met Stretch’s gaze, his breath quickening. But upon seeing the faint smile tugging at Stretch’s mouth, the way his eye-lights seemed to brighten upon meeting Edge’s… his doubts all but dissipated.

“I hope that you can help me make it come true.” Edge swallowed, fingers tracing over the box in his pocket. Stretch tilted his head in confusion.

“edge, what are you…?”

Pushing aside his qualms, Edge dropped to his knee, the corners of his mouth turning up at the way Stretch’s eye sockets went wide. Hands shaking, he withdrew the box from his pocket, opening it to reveal the pale gleaming ring. “Ashtray,” Edge said, finding comfort in using his nickname for Stretch, “I can honestly say I’ve never been this certain about anything in my life. I love you—I love you…” he cleared his throat, “quite a bit, and…” He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a shaky breath, “and even if it means I have to put up with your ridiculous puns and dirty socks for the rest of my life—I’ll do it.” He stifled a cough. “Within reason.”

Edge fell silent, not daring to look up at the skeleton standing before him. His soul was racing so fast he feared it might break through his ribcage. Every bone in his body was buzzing with anxious magic, and he could feel his hands trembling as he held the small box. But then, there was a soft rustling of grass, and Edge glanced up to see that Stretch had knelt in front of him, so that they were at eye-level. His chest clenched slightly at the amused expression on Stretch’s face, though his smile was a little shaky. “edgelord… you’re such a fucking sap. are you asking me to marry you?”

Edge’s soul dropped, a heavy lump forming in his throat. “I…” He wavered, feeling himself deflating as his worst nightmare seemed to unfurl before him. Stretch was smirking slightly, regarding him with that laid-back nonchalance that made Edge’s mind spin. But right now… He closed the box, shaking his head. “I’m sorry,” he breathed, voice cracking slightly. “I—I should have known that you wouldn’t—”

Edge broke off with a gasp as Stretch pulled him close, pressing their mouths together. This kiss was nothing like before, their tongues immediately finding each other, pressing together in a desperate surge for contact. Edge melted into Stretch’s arms, allowing himself to savour the taste of his sweet, golden magic. All too soon, Stretch pulled away, and Edge noticed fresh tears brimming at his eye sockets. “you fucking idiot—i… i can’t believe…” Edge’s eyes narrowed into a frown as Stretch reached into the pocket of his hoodie, then widened as he extracted a small, plastic ring. “heh. guess you beat me to it?”

Edge blinked for a couple of moments, hand still clutched around the box containing his own ring. “B-but I—you…”

“i’ve been putting it off for weeks,” Stretch explained, idly fiddling with the plastic ring. “y’know? never really had the _guts_ to do it… hehe.”

Edge was too perplexed to chastise Stretch for the pun. He stared at the ring, then up at Stretch—then back at the ring. “I…” he trailed off, frowning. “Is that from a Gyftmas cracker?”

Stretch chuckled, examining the cheap object with a shrug. “found it at the garbage dump actually. figured, nothing would ever be good enough for the great and terrible papyrus, so why even try?” He smiled at Edge, who couldn’t even find it within himself to scold Stretch’s lazy behaviour. Instead, he shook his head, trying to hide his own smile as it threatened to creep onto his face.

“You—” He closed his eyes for a moment, conceding a small laugh. Taking Stretch’s face in both of his hands, he murmured, “You’re unbelievable. I love you,” before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. He was pleased when his touch elicited a faint golden blush from the other skeleton, and withdrew grinning broadly, no longer caring how expressly he was displaying his delight. “So, I… take it that’s a yes?”

“edgelord—am i, or am i not, kneeling in front of you right now with a fucking ring in my hand?” Edge blinked, not quite sure how to respond. But Stretch simply chuckled, shaking his head. “it’s a fuck yes, edgelord. with three—no, _four—_ cherries on top. you idiot.”

Relief, unlike anything he’d felt in his life, washed over Edge, and he felt warm tears returning to his eye sockets. He shakily withdrew the ring from its box, sliding it onto Stretch’s finger. With a small smirk (betrayed by the pale tears streaming down his cheek bones) Stretch returned the gesture with his own plastic ring. An overwhelming swell of affection brewed within Edge’s soul, and he threw his arms around Stretch, burying his face in the nape of his neck. “Stars, I love you. I can’t believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you.”

He felt the vibrations of Stretch’s gentle laughter, his soul glowing at the feeling. “heh.” His laughter broke off for a moment, and he gave a low whistle of appreciation. “shit edgelord, where’d you get this ring? mtt exclusive or something?”

Edge shook his head, huffing a small breath of laughter onto the back of Stretch’s neck, his arms still firmly locked around his frame. “No, I um… made it.”

Edge heard Stretch utter a soft curse word under his breath. “holy—stars, i am the luckiest skeleton in the underground.”

Pulling Stretch closer, so that their bodies were pressed flush against each other, Edge let a sigh of contentment escape him, tears trailing freely over his cheek bones. “I beg to differ.”

They stayed like that for what could have been hours—the concept of time seemed lost on Edge as he knelt there, Stretch wrapped in his arms. He could feel the other skeleton’s soul glowing, its illumination seeming to heat his own soul. The cave’s crystals twinkled above them, and Edge sent them a silent thank you for making his wish come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading - I hope you enjoyed! You can come say hi to me on my tumblr - [@alicedragons](https://alicedragons.tumblr.com/) (it is NSFW so 18+ only please!)


End file.
